


Origins of Sectonia

by RobinNBobin



Category: Kirby - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Angst and Tragedy, F/F, Tragedy, Villain origins
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-03
Updated: 2018-02-03
Packaged: 2019-03-13 04:44:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13563087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RobinNBobin/pseuds/RobinNBobin
Summary: How was this once kind queen corrupted?





	Origins of Sectonia

“My Queen!” King  Herrick  entered the royal bedroom with an object wrapped in a sheet. “I have a surprise for you!”

”What is it, dear?” Sectonia ribbed her eyes as she sat up from her nap. “I was in the middle of my beauty sleep.”

“I told you, my dear. You must stop fretting about how you look.” Herrick unwrapped the object and showed it to Sectonia. “This will help you get over your beauty issues.”

Sectonia let out a gasp as she looked at the mirror, it had a beautiful gold rim. The rim itself was decorated with wings, stars, and a crown on top.

”Where did you get this lovely mirror, Herrick?” Sectonia took the mirror and look at her reflection.

”I found it during one of my walks in forest,” Herrick explained. “Who would leave such a lovely mirror in the middle of the woods. Surprisingly, I didn’t clean it, it was like the mud and dirt were naturally unattracted to it!”

”Sould we really keep it,” Sectonia asked, unsurly. “You know I don’t like to look at myself in the mirror. It reminds me how...ug-“

”Sectonia, stop it.” Herrick took Sectonia’s and turned it towards him. “You’re beautiful, and this mirror will let you see what everyone but you don’t.”

Suddenly, there was a knock on the door.

“My King, my Queen, may I enter?”

”Yes, Taranza,” Sectonia said.

Taranza meekly entered the room, clearly nervous.

”Taranza, please, you are a friend, don’t act so nervous,” Sectonia assured. “Now, what did you need?”

”Well, I just wanted to tell you that your breakfast is ready!” Taranza tried to perk up for his Queen.

”Thank you, Taranza.” Sectonia got out of bed and floated over to him, patting his head. “Head to the dining room, you can eat with us.”

”Really?!” Taranza let out a large smile.

”Really.” Sectonia smiled back.

Taranza gleefully flew out of the room.

”You care about that boy, don’t you?” Herrick asked.

”He’s like a son to me.” Sectonia answered.

”That’s sweet.” Herrick took his wife’s hand and began leading her out of the room. “That said, we could always have a son of our own.”

”I don’t know, Herrick.” Sectonia let out a sad sigh. “I fear our child would look...ugly, because of m-“

Sectonia was cutoff by a kiss from Herrick.

”Say your beautiful,” Herrick ordered.

“I-“

”We aren’t going to breakfast until you do.”

”I...I’m beautiful.”

”Promise me,” Herrick said, kissing her, “promise me you’ll look in that mirror every day and say that to yourself until you believe it.”

”I promise, dear.” Sectonia tried to make herself believe it to.

* * *

Herrick had just finished placing the mirror on Sectonia’s table. He marveled at its beauty.

 _This will surly get Sectonia to love her appearance_ , Herrick though.

Just then, he heard something, a voice. It started off quite, but he heard the words clearly.

”They will pay, and she will help me.” The voice repeated multiple times.

”What?” Herrick stepped back from the mirror in shock. “How can you talk?”

”They killed my master...took my only source of power in this world. Now they will pay, and your wife will help me.”

”What are you talking about?” Herrick’s fear immediately turned to anger. “What do you mean my wife wil help you?!”

“I’m afraid you won’t live long enough to do a damn thing,” the voice said, revealing himself in the mirror.

Herrick backed up as he saw the knight’s red eyes, scared mask, and dark body form itself in the mirror.

”You’re going to help with my plan.” Dark Meta Knight pushed a small vile of red liquid through the mirror. “You’ll start by drinking this.”

Herrick looked at small vile, then he looked at Dark Meta Knight in the mirror. The Knight’s eyes flashed, and he lost control of himself, his hand forced the vile towards his mouth, and he drank it.

* * *

Sectonia had just returned from a grand opening for a public library in the kingdom. Their subjects were in desperate need of one, and she was happily able to supply them with the knowledge they so desperately needed.

”Herrick.” Sectonia entered the royal bedroom, what she saw shattered her entire world.

Herrick was lying motionless on the ground, a empty vile of purple liquid next to him.

”Herrick!” Sectonia flew to Herrick’s side, she tried desperately to shake him awake. “Herrick? Love? Please...please wake up! I can’t...I need you! Herrick?! Herrick!”

Sectonia weeped over the body of her husband. As she did this, she missed the red eyes in the dimensional mirror flash.

* * *

Sectonia wanted to end it all. It had been a week since Herrick’s suicide, and she already wanted to join her love in death’s sweet embrace. Alas, she had subjects to rule over, and she couldn’t hand over the job to Taranza, especially in such a heartbreaking fashion.

Sectonia looked in her mirror. Though she still thought she looked hideous, she remembered her final promise to Herrick. That’s when she began to repeat the words he told to.

”I am beautiful.”

Dark Meta Knight’s red eyes briefly flashed in Sectonia’s reflection.

”I am beautiful.”

* * *

As Taranza flew through Floralia, he saw the once happy people of his Queen’s beloved kingdom starving.

”Please...food...” A begger came up to him, pleading.

Taranza gave her all he could. He handed all her had, his trip from here to the market ran him dry. Not from what he had to buy, but because he encountered so many beggers and his conscious was too big.

After giving the begger the rest of his cash, Taranza made his way to Sectonia’s palace. When he made it to the royal bedroom, he entered.

”Knock, you ungrateful welp!” Sectonia threw an empty bottle in Taranza’s direaction, striking him.

”Forgive me, my Queen,” Taranza weeped, gripping his head wound. “I just came back with your make up supplies.”

”Give me them!” Sectonia snatched the bag from his hands. “Now, get out!”

“My Queen, may I make a simple request?” Taranza floated up to her.

”Make it quick.” Sectonia began apply her make in her beautiful mirror.

”Could you possibly stop spending the kingdom’s money on beauty supplies?” Taranza braced for the strike.

”Why? My beauty is all that matters!” Sectonia turned to him, eyes flashing red.

”My Queen, your subjects, I and yourself haven’t eaten in days.” Taranza tried to reason. “I think it would be-“

Taranza’s argument was cutoff by Sectonia wrapping her hands around his throat.

”You think?! You don’t want you to think, Taranza. I want you to focus on the bigger picture.” Sectonia screamed. “That’s my beauty, that’s all that matters!”

Sectonia then dragged Taranza towards the door and tossed him out. Leaving her alone with the dimensional mirror. As she looked into the mirror, all she could do was weep.

”Please, stop this madness,” Sectonia begged. “My people are suffering. I...I don’t want to hurt Taranza anymore.”

”Unfortunate,” Dark Meta Knight spat back. “You are the key to my revenge, so you will be under my control until you are no longer needed.”

Sectonia’s eyes flashed red as she return led to her cruel despot personality.

* * *

Dark Meta Knight pleaded with King Dedede.

”Please, have mercy!”

King Dedede had none, as brought the hammer down onto the evil knight, shattering him like glass.

As the dimensional mirror world began to Deteriorate into nothing, the king made his escape.

Waiting on the other side of the mirror was Kirby, and Taranza.

”Did you get the thing that corrupted my Queen?” Taranza flew to King Dedede, hands rubbing together anxiously.

Dedede gave him a nod.

Taranza nodded and returned to the royal throne room. As tears formed in his eyes, he placed a petal on Sectonia’s side of the bed.

”You can finally rest, my Queen.” Taranza weeped. “You are truly free.”

 

 

 

 


End file.
